


the dreaming of witches

by IHaveNothingToDo



Series: Hourly Vibe Checks [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: You are the witching hour.
Relationships: ambiguous
Series: Hourly Vibe Checks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654531
Kudos: 4





	the dreaming of witches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badbabybloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbabybloo/gifts).



You are unattainable. An hour who's energy I always strive to match. An ultimate loving force I chase. No one can agree when you will arrive. 11. 10. 2. Beyond time. Before it. You are the hours when the stars are brightest. You are when the sun paints the sky the shades of your soul. 

I think of you in the bright light of night and again in the shadows of the day. I fill the idle places of my heart with you, and use up every thought train to think of you. You are unattainable, but still a tangible thing. I do my best work under the light of your smile, and mourn the loss of it. The pull of your eyes are my stars, the curve of your cheeks my sun.

The witching hour is a fickle thing, but you are steady in your thereness. I find comfort in your hour, even when I do not know it. I think of you when I breath easiest, and when I want the hardest, and during both I fall to my mother russia for guidance. She always guides me back to you. 

.

.

.

The time of you is impossible to tell, the shape of you, too far away to hold, but you are a nightly occurrence, a daily blessing, and together we are a witch's dream. playful, powerful, _potential_


End file.
